1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headphones include housings with built-in speaker units that output a playback sound, and a band that is connected to the housings.
Housings, depending on their size and their position in relation to an auricle 10 of the human ear, are classified into circumaural housings, supra-aural housings, intra-concha housings, insert housings and so on. With reference to the general view of the auricle 10 shown in FIG. 10, circumaural housings are formed to cover the whole of the auricle 10, while supra-aural housings are smaller than circumaural housings, and are shaped to form contact with the outward facing surface of the auricle 10. Intra-concha housings are inserted into a cavity of the concha 12 of the auricle 10, and are held in place with a tragus 14 or an antitragus 16. Insert housings are inserted into an external auditory canal 18, and have a form that allows them to be held in place in the same way as an earplug.
In particular, in order to ensure the housings are well balanced in circumaural and supra-aural headphones, the housings are held in place by, for example, a belt-shaped band that is connected to the housings. The band of a neckband is passed around the occipital region of the head, and the band of a headband is passed over the parietal region of the head.
A known headphone with a supra-aural housing that is connected to a neckband, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-10-257581.